A Wolf at the Table
by Infinity78
Summary: What if Allen had a childhood before being abandoned? What if he remembers them clearly? What will happen if a new exorcist comes to the Order with her parents that seems very familiar to Allen?
1. Childhood

**Hola, everyone! I'm back with my new fic! HAHA, this is my first time making a DGM fanfic and it's pretty long in my opinion... But the next one will be slightly shorter.. HAHA, so enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 ~ Childhood

ALLEN'S POV

My childhood memories before I was abandoned were both pleasant and unpleasant.

These fragments are all that remain of my early childhood. There are no words, just sounds; my mother's breathy humming in my ear, her voice the most familiar to me, more known than my own hand. My mother's voice is my home and when I am surrounded by her sounds, I sleep peacefully.

My father was a shadowy presence in my life: a silent figure smoking a cigarette, a cough from the living room, a form on the stairs.

When I turned 3, I could remember myself playing with toys that my mother bought for me and when my father returned home, I would jump around in joy, yelling: "Father's back! Father's back!"

As soon as he opened the door, I pounced on him like a tiger. In the winter, his hands were icy cold and they made me scream as they touched my face, pushing me away. I grabbed his fingers and pleaded, "Pick me up! Pick me up!"

"Stop it, son. I'm tired." He would say as he shrugged off his coat.

"Pick me up!" He never did but I said it anyway.

It was strange; he treated the dog better than me. When the dog came up to him, he reached down and stroked her. "Yes," he said in a much kinder tone than he ever used with me, "you're a good, good dog." I stood there watching my father, dumbfounded with tears forming in my eyes.

When I turned 5, just after my birthday, the 25th December, he abandoned me. On that cold, winter night, he stumbled into the house drunk. He took me by the hand and led me out of the house. My mother never knew. She was sleeping in her warm, cozy bed. He led me to the orphanage, gave me to the owner of the orphanage and left. I remembered screaming and pleading before the owner slapped me and dragged me inside. Maybe, he was sick of me and my deformity. People called me; 'Freak' 'Devil's child' 'Abomination'. People started to stay away from my parents, making my father lose his business.

GENERAL POV

"Allen?" Lenalee called out to the young General, who was currently sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

No response.

"Moyashi-chan~" Lavi sang out, hoping to get out a reaction from the silent snowy haired exorcist.

Still no response.

As a bookman, it was natural for Lavi to take notes on everything. And so he did. Allen's eyes were glazed over and they also looked a little sad.

"Che, Moyashi!" Kanda kicked the silver-haired boy, sending him flying away from the bed to the wall with a dull thud.

Allen grunted in pain as he tried to stand up. He brushed the dirt off his clothes, glaring at the raven-haired samurai. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda (though he did not show it) were surprised at the ferocity of Allen's anger. They've never seen him so angry before.

"Che, moyashi, are you deaf or something?" Kanda smirked, apparently amused and satisfied that he was able to kick the bean sprout.

"It's ALLEN! Do you have a brain problem or something that makes you unable to remember my name? It's just two syllables!" Allen retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

"Che, whatever," Kanda said dismissively as he turned away.

Allen growled and muttered curses in his breath before turning to Lavi and Lenalee with an irritated eye, "Do you need something?"

"Uh…," Lenalee stammered, trying to find the words. "W-we were wondering if you want to –" Lenalee trailed off, slightly frightened as she watched Allen's scowl deepened.

"To?" Allen raised an eyebrow, clearly impatient.

Lavi hurriedly continued for the slightly traumatized Lenalee. "— if you wanted to take a look at the new exorcist! She's a hot chick! She arrived this morning," With a triumphant smile, he pumped his fist into the air, his eyes blazing and said, "When I first laid my eyes on her it was a STRIKE!"

Lenalee forced a laugh at Lavi's antics and then turned to Allen, her short hair bobbing slightly. "So, General Walker? Would you like to head to the canteen to see her?"

Allen ran his hand through his silver hair. "Don't call me that, Lenalee. Let's go, I'm getting hungry," Allen smiled, obviously cheered up at the mention of the canteen, his favourite place.

Lavi clapped his hands together and said cheerfully, "Okay, it's decided! Let's go!" As he grabbed Allen's gloved hand, Allen quickly cut in.

"Er, I have to change first. Can you please get out?"

"We're all guys, Moyashi-chan~ Why are you so afraid?"

Lenalee hesitantly raised her hand and said, "I'm not a guy, Lavi."

"OH ME GOSH! I'M SO SORRY, LENALEE!" Lavi yelled and went on his knees, bowing non-stop.

"Che, baka usagi," Kanda said as he left the room.

"Wait, Kanda! Where are you going? Lavi, come on! Let Allen change in peace!" Lenalee cried out as she went out of the door, dragging Lavi and stopping Kanda from going without them in the process.

Allen stood there, dumbfounded before hurrying into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to change his clothes. He quickly donned his exorcist uniform and rushed out to find Lavi with a certain Mugen pressed on his throat with its owner snarling angrily and Lenalee trying to calm them down.

"Let's go," all of them were startled when Allen's voice pierced through them and they quickly froze on what they were doing.

Lavi sighed in relief when he realized it was Allen. "Mou, Allen, you're sounding more General-like nowadays. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I guess the meetings influenced me a little too much," Allen commented as they walked through the grey corridors.

Lenalee giggled as she ran to Allen's side. "Good morning, General!"

Allen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead complained, "Lenalee, don't call me that! I hate that title!"

Lavi smirked. "Well, you have to get used to it eventually. You'll have that title until the war is over… So bear with it buddy!"

Allen groaned and ran a gloved hand through his hair once again. "I hate it," he grumbled grudgingly.

Soon, they could hear the usual hustle and bustle in the canteen as all the finders and exorcists ate their breakfast. Lavi slung his arm around Allen's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Look, the new exorcist is over there. Eating with her parents," he pointed at a table that consisted of a girl with chestnut brown hair wearing normal clothes and two finders: the man had the same hair colour as his daughter while the woman had beautiful, long blond hair. Seeing their hair, Allen was reminded of his previous hair colour before he was cursed.

"General Walker," a voice from behind Allen was heard all of a sudden.

Allen turned around to find a familiar blonde hair man, holding a notebook in his hand and a pen in the other. "What is it, Link?" he asked.

"Supervisor Komui asked me to pass this message to you," Link replied solemnly, his eyes scanning his notebook for the particular message.

"About?" Allen prompted, wondering if it would be a mission as it had been ages since he went out of the Black Order.

"It's about the new exorcist," Link answered, his eyes never leaving his small book.

Allen was aware that the other three beside him was listening intently to their exchange but he paid no heed to them as he continued to force the answers out of Link, who was giving information slowly. Allen nodded towards Link and asked, "What about her?"

"I assume you've met her," Link said. When Allen gave as shake of his head, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You haven't? I thought you'll usually be the first to do so. Never mind that. She will be your first apprentice, General."

Allen felt his eyes widen in shock. "A-apprentice?" he stammered in surprise. Beside him, the other three radiated hints of shock but they kept quiet as they faced forward, talking among each other.

"Yes," Link confirmed. "I'm sure you have been _informed_," when Link shot a dirty look at Lavi before continuing, "that she comes in a package. Wherever she goes, her parents requested that they wanted to be by her side."

"What devoted parents," Allen murmured softly but it was loud enough for Link to hear.

"Yes," he agreed. "I've never seen such devoted parents before. That girl must be very lucky." A rare smile tugged on the blonde man's lips.

Suddenly, a sound like thunder echoed through the canteen, making those who knew very well who it was laugh while those who had no idea look around confused by the laughter.

Allen flushed as he brushed past the others to Jerry to order his breakfast. "Hey, Jerry."

"Allen-chan~ What can I help you today?"

"Hmm… Let's see. I want…." Allen listed the food that he wished for with ease. After what seemed like an hour, Allen completed his breakfast with the last order, "…and 20 – no, 30 sticks of mitarashi dango!"

"Okay~ It'll be done soon~" Jerry replied as he went back to his cooking in a twirl to serve Allen's humongous stomach.

Allen stumbled slightly at the weight of the plates of food on his arms as he reached the table where Lenalee and the rest were sitting and plopped down. "Itadakimasu~" he said before gobbling the food in superhuman speed.

After a few minutes, Allen placed his spoon and fork down before saying, "Gocchoushisama~" (Is it correct?)

"God, Allen," Lavi said, a lopsided grin on his face. "You're awesome! You've set a new record!"

"Really?" Allen asked as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief Lenalee handed him. "A new record? How long?"

"It's…" Lavi imitated a drummer, making the sound of drums rolling. "6 MINUTES!"

Allen did a small 'ooh' before standing up to send the plates for washing. He nearly slipped as the weight of the plates bore upon him. Suddenly, a soft, feminine voice interrupted his struggle.

"Do you need help?"

He turned with a little effort and he found himself face to face with the new exorcist, holding a plate in her hands. "Oh, you're the new exorcist. It's okay, I do this everyday." He smiled as he walked on.

She smiled gently back. "I'm Carolyn Grant. Nice to meet you," she bowed slightly.

"Allen Walker. Pleased to be your acquaintance," he replied, smiling in return. Carolyn's eyes widened as she heard his name. He was about to ask her what was wrong when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Walker," Link came forward. "Hurry up; you have a meeting to attend to. And after that, lots of reports to help me with."

He placed the plates down and turned to face him. "I understand. I'll be there in a minute," Allen then turned back towards the gaping girl and extended his hand. "Please to meet you, Carolyn"

She extended her hand and shook it. Allen noted that she had a bracelet with a green diamond studded on it on her arm. "Well, I have to go now. See you later," Allen smiled at her as he released her hand and turned to follow Link out of the canteen.

Carolyn stood there dazed until her parents called for her. She rushed to them and told them what she just found out.

The man then spoke, "He said his name was Allen?"

"It must be a coincidence, dear," the woman spoke. "There are a lot of people who has the name 'Allen' in this world."

"But…," Carolyn dipped her head down, disappointed. "I just wanted…"

The woman gave her a reassuring hug as she realized what her daughter meant. Lavi couldn't help listening to their conversation as it sounded really interesting.

_What about the name 'Allen'? How interesting…_

Meanwhile, Allen was in a meeting with Komui and the other Generals as they gave him advice on how to treat an apprentice. Currently, only Froi Tiedoll was present as the other two Generals were away with a mission.

"….nice to them and give them lots of treats. Shower them with happiness, Allen," Froi Tiedoll was saying as Allen tuned in and out from the meeting. It was so boring!

"Okay, enough, General Tiedoll," Komui interrupted the General. "I'm sure General Walker understands."

Allen shot Komui a grateful smile which Komui returned and the supervisor then addressed Allen, "So, basically, you have to teach your student on how to destroy akuma and their duties as an exorcist."

Allen nodded as he took in the information. Komui then continued on in a business-like tone. "She still has not been informed on which General will take her in. You will be introduced to each other during the welcome party later. Lenalee is showing them around right now. You should join them."

Link interrupted before Allen could answer, "He has paperwork to do."

Allen pouted in disappointment as General Tiedoll chuckled slightly. "Why don't you let him go for once, Inspector Link?"

"I need to watch over him," Link replied in a monotone. "I can't afford him to go running off."

"Hah, that's too bad… And I was hoping Al— I mean, General Walker could have a bonding session with his new apprentice." Komui sighed in disappointment. He then turned his puppy eyes on Link. "Please?"

Tiedoll's ears perked up when he heard the word 'bonding' and he immediately sat up straight and turned towards the blonde inspector. "I second Komui's request."

_I will not give in, _Link thought over and over again. _I will not give in. I will not give in. I will not give in._

When Allen joined the puppy eyes pleading look group, Link withered slightly under the pressure. Wiping his forehead with his handkerchief, he gave in, muttering, "Alright… But only for this one time!" He pointed a shaky finger at the three occupants in the room.

"Thank you, Link," Allen smiled at his stalker while the other two occupants high-fived and danced for joy.

Link hmphed and walked away to the library, slamming the door shut in the process. Allen turned towards Komui and Tiedoll who were still doing their victory dance. "Thank you, Komui-san, Tiedoll-san."

"It's okay. It's my pleasure to help you, plus, I was irritated with that guy following you everywhere," Komui sniffed delicately.

Tiedoll just smiled at Allen and proceeded to leave the room. Komui patted his back and gave him a playful shove towards the door. "Now, go along, find them. BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DEAR LENALEE!"

Allen winced at the sudden outburst and proceeded to find them. Surprisingly, he found them at the entrance of the Order, just about to start showing them around when Allen appeared.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed when she saw him, holding a clipboard in one arm. "How was the meeting with my brother?"

"It was normal, except for the fact Tiedoll-san kept droning on about love and art and love again," Allen replied airily, waving his gloved hand in the air.

"To think that the gentlemanly Allen Walker is complaining about someone," Lenalee said in a detective-like tone. "By the way, would you like to follow us?" She gestured at the three people behind her.

Carolyn who was deep in conversation with her parents had looked up and noticed Allen, "Allen-san!"

"Hello, Carolyn," he smiled gently at her before looking at her parents who were clinging onto each other. He extended his hand towards the both of them and said politely, "I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you."

The man shook his hand first firmly and introduced himself gruffly. "Peter Grant."

The woman took his hand shyly and said softly, "Christine Grant."

A strange feeling hit Allen head on as he shook hands with them. _They seem very familiar. Argh! I must be hallucinating. It must be because I had that daydream about my childhood._

He withdrew his hand and turned to Lenalee, "I'll be following you guys. I get lost too often so here I am."

Lenalee giggled softly. "True. Your sense of direction is really off."

Hearing that, Allen went to his emo corner, "To hear it directly from someone makes me feel sad…"

"AH! Allen, sorry!" Lenalee cried out before dragging him back to his feet.

"By the way, where are Lavi and Kanda?" Allen asked as they walked through the grey corridor, occasionally stopping to show the three new people where what was for example, like the library.

"Oh, Lavi's with the Bookman while Kanda is in his training room, meditating," Lenalee replied. After a while, Lenalee opened a door and gestured towards it, "This is the library." Before she could say anything else, a bundle of red hair rushed towards Allen.

"ALLEN! TWO SPOTS IS MAKING ME DO HIS PAPERWORK!" Lavi cried as he clung on Allen, shedding crocodile tears as the latter tried to pry the crying rabbit off his body.

"Walker," out of the blue, Link said. "If you're done, come back here and help me. This _baka usagi _is being a nuisance and he's so not helping. I would appreciate it if you would hurry back here." Out of a sudden, he appeared right behind Lavi and pulled him off Allen. "You're helping me, Lavi Bookman."

"NO!" Lavi wailed and thrashed about. "LENALEE~ SAVE ME!" Suddenly, a book smashed right into Lavi's face and he fainted from the force.

Link frowned and looked up to find the cause of it. A few meters away, stood Bookman panting heavily with a book in his hand. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS THE LIBRARY!"

Lavi sat up slowly, wincing as he rubbed his bruised nose. "But you're shouting too, Panda-jiji," Lavi grinned but it quickly faltered as a mountain of books came upon him.

Link made a shooing gesture, adjusting his spectacles in the process. "Come back another day. The library is in chaos – I mean, closed."

Lenalee shut the door abruptly. Suddenly, it was silent once again except for a couple of shouts. The five of them stood there staring at the door when suddenly it opened to find a bruised Lavi on the floor, grabbing Lenalee's ankle in the process.

Lenalee shrieked and activated her innocence. She gave Lavi a bruising kick, sending him flying back to the Bookman. Allen quickly shut the door, the golden earring in his ear jingled as he did so. He laughed nervously. "Can we go to the next one now, Lenalee?"

Lenalee nodded as she tried to calm her breath down from the heart attack. They started walking towards the rooms when suddenly a wail was heard above them and Komui came by with Komurin, yelling, "WHO MADE MY LENALEE CRY?"

The five of them sweatdropped as they noticed that Komurin was heading towards them. With a startled cry, Lenalee quickly opened the nearest door and flung them all inside as Komurin came crashing by with Komui laughing maniacally on top.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kanda," Allen said in a calm tone. "This is your training room? It looks like a _dojo _in Japan!"

"Don't make me repeat myself, moyashi," Kanda snarled angrily. "I asked; what the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's Allen," the snowy haired exorcist responded automatically. "Komurin came crashing by, so Lenalee saved the day by throwing us in here."

"What the fuck?" Kanda growled dangerously, making the family flinch. "That shit is doing it again?"

"Yeah," Allen responded in a non-caring tone.

Lenalee, at the moment was apologizing to the small family. "I'm sorry you had to see all that on your first day."

"It happens almost everyday," Allen added. "So you might as well get used to it."

"My brother can be very…" Lenalee trailed off as Kanda cut in.

"An overprotective robotic idiot," Kanda suggested although his tone meant it as a statement of fact.

Suddenly, Lenalee stood up. "Dark Boots, activate!" Her pale face scrunched up in horror as she activated her innocence before yelling towards Allen, "Stop Komui from entering the kitchen! At all cost!" And with a blast, she disappeared out from the door.

As Allen struggled to understand what she meant, Kanda sighed deeply and said, "Moyashi, the canteen. If it's destroyed, no dinner."

"It's AL-LEN," he snapped as he realized what Lenalee meant. "Crowned Clown, activate." His white cloak billowing behind him and his mask on his face, he turned to Kanda and gave him an order as General Walker, "Take care of them. If Komui enters back here," Allen narrowed his eyes serious, "destroy Komurin, straightaway."

"Che," Kanda stood up and grabbed Mugen on the way. "You don't need to tell me that, moyashi. I'll destroy every single creation he makes."

With a nod, Allen changed his left hand into a sword, making sure that the small family did not see his left hand before proceeding out. The family sat there, unable to move at the majestic appearance of Allen's innocence.

Kanda smirked viciously as he activated his own innocence. "Mugen, activate. Bring it on, moyashi."

* * *

**So, whatdya think? Hehe, and I was wondering, could someone tell me what are all the Generals names? And should I make this fanfic Yullen? Majority wins ;D**

**Reviews are very very appreciated and it brightens up my day :D**


	2. Destruction

**Hey, guys :DD Thank you so much to the reviews, alerts, favs, etc! I also would like to say that there will be Yullen in this story, sorry to those who doesn't fancy Yullen but it'll just be shounen-ai, no hardcore yaoi. Special thanks to CherriAme, -Pon (fanfiction wont let me put your name D:) for the names of the Generals and also to InfinityOnTheRun: I was inspired by Augusten Burroughs, actually. When I read the book, it made me cry and it was so touching, i decided to name the story like the book :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it :D This chapter is slightly shorter but enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Destruction

Kanda stood in front of the small family as he prepared himself for Komurin to come past the open door. He stood in an offensive stance, so that he could deal with the stupid crap of machine in one blow.

"Crown belt!" Kanda heard a familiar voice cry out as a piece of white cloth wrapped itself on the railing just across Kanda's training room. Allen landed smoothly just in front of the door, his sword of exorcism hanging on his right hand as he quickly entered the training room.

Automatically, he reported to Kanda. "Komurin's approaching. We used Lavi as bait. When he comes past, I will grab him with my crown belt and then, you make your finishing move. Is that clear, Kanda?"

"Yes, moyashi," a devious smirked formed on Kanda's face. "How did you make the baka usagi bait?"

"Oh," Allen replied, reforming his claw-like left hand. "We dragged him out and made Lenalee shout out in terror so that Komui would come chasing Lavi."

"Che," Kanda smirked.

"She shouted: AHHHH! LAVI'S MOLESTING ME! Man, Lenalee sure has the guts for doing that. And without a doubt, Komui and Komurin came rushing. Lavi took one look at them and dashed in this direction," Allen chuckled slightly as he recalled. "If your attack doesn't work, Lenalee will be waiting at the other side to crush Komurin into smithereens."

"Che. I won't fail," Kanda growled.

"Did you not hear the _if_, Kanda?" Allen raised an eyebrow and eyed the elder man skeptically, scratching his head with his left hand. "Oh, I forgot, your brain's too slow to even understand."

Before Kanda could send back a retort, Lavi came rushing by, his emerald eye full of fear. "INCOMING!"

Allen and Kanda positioned themselves as they waited for the robot. When they saw a flash of white, Allen quickly called upon his innocence. "Crown Belt!" A long, white cloth wrapped itself over the robot, holding it in place, making the chief supervisor to fall off as Allen yelled urgently to Kanda, "Kanda! Hurry up!"

Kanda sent a 'che' to Allen before striking the robot's neck, its weak point while at the same time, Allen released his innocence. The robot froze in his movements and started jerking violently while Komui crawled towards it, "Nooo~ My beloved Komurin number 20!" He wailed through the order.

The robot exploded, leaving a mess in his wake. By then, numerous people that included finders, exorcists and scientists approached the cowering man, who was wailing for the loss of his dear Komurin.

"KO-MU-I~" Reever called out in a threatening voice as he approached the scientist and started dragging him back to his office. At the same time, Lenalee landed right in front of him and as usual the sister-complex freak clung onto her like there's no tomorrow, successfully freeing himself from Reever in the process.

"Lenalee! Save your nii-san from those bullies~!" Komui wailed as he clung onto Lenalee while the latter tried to push him off.

A 'ping!' signaled the limit of Lenalee's patience. She forcefully pushed her brother away into the awaiting arms of Reever who dragged the chief supervisor back to the office to get the piling amount of work done. Mournful wails resounded through the Black Order for some time.

Allen apologized to the three shocked people. "Really sorry about that. Komui-san can be very protective of Lenalee."

"Che, it's not very protective, moyashi. It's _overprotective,_" Kanda interrupted harshly.

"The name's Allen! Geez, could your brain be any slower?"

"What the hell did you just say? I'll fucking cut all of your hair off and sell it to all the old geezers," Kanda snarled, positioning himself in an attack stance.

"Won't cutting your own hair be more profitable? Plus, yours is too long, it's a pretty good idea to cut it off," Allen sighed as he absently rubbed his left hand.

"For your insolence, moyashi, I'll leave one strand behind," Kanda snapped back.

"Are you trying to make me a kappa? And for the last time, my name's ALLEN! It's just two freaking syllables and something in your brain makes you unable to understand it, Ba-Kanda!" Allen retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. _Didn't we have this argument in Edo? Why is he repeating it again? Hmph, what an enormous lack of creativity._

"My brain's fucking fine! Once a moyashi, forever a moyashi," Kanda said, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead.

"IT'S ALLEN! I guess this is what happens to your brain if you keep on eating soba, _Sobaman,_" Allen continued, a vein popping out suddenly as his left hand started twitching uncontrollably as if wishing to mutilate the Japanese man in front of Allen.

Kanda unsheathed his Mugen which he had sheathed it back half-way through their conversation. "En Garde! I'll fucking cut of your white hair!"

"Didn't we have this cutting hair conversation for about the third time already? And what's with the En Garde? Are you jealous of my white hair since I look more like a boy?" Allen sighed as he shrugged his shoulder and looked at the other side, "Since when did you want to become an old geezer so much?"

"MOYASHI–," Kanda was then hit by a clipboard out of a sudden.

"Mou, can't you guys not fight for once?" Lenalee pouted as she lowered her clipboard from Kanda's head as she reprimanded them.

"He started it," Both of them pointed at each other as they chorused in unison except for the fact that Kanda added a swear word in the middle of the sentence.

They glowered at each other as they stood chest-to-chest, sparks of electricity coming out connected through their eyes as they started fighting with words once again. "Stop copying me, Ba-Kanda."

"Che, you're the one that needs to fucking stop copying people, moyashi," Kanda replied.

"I'm not a bean sprout! I'm still in the middle of my growth spurt!" Allen retorted, his golden earring jingling in response.

"Show me proof," was all Kanda said as he stared down at the silver-haired exorcist.

"Fine! When I first met you, I was up to here," Allen gestured towards Kanda's shoulder, "now, I'm over here." Allen then gestured towards Kanda's neck.

"That's only one inch, moyashi," Kanda snorted.

"Since when can you measure without a ruler? One inch still shows that I'm growing!" Allen replied in a frustrated manner. He looked close to pulling all his hair out, to Kanda's immense pleasure.

"Okay, okay," Lenalee interrupted, shoving Allen out of the door with Carolyn and her family while reprimanding Kanda, "Allen's right, Kanda. One inch still means that he's growing which is a good thing. Now, move along. We're not done with the showing around part."

And so, the rest of the day continued smoothly. The preparations were almost done in the kitchen. Lavi and Lenalee had successfully managed to make sure that none of the family members enter the canteen. Allen went to find Link in the library to help him with all the reports as he was bored and had nothing else better to do. So, he might as well do a good deed for once. Kanda had gone to the canteen to get his early dinner which was as usual, soba before leaving for more training in the forest nearby the Order.

* * *

"This way, this way," Lenalee said as she pulled the new exorcist by the hand, with her parents tailing behind her and Lavi talking enthusiastically with them about politics and stuff that adults normally talk about.

Allen fidgeted nervously as they awaited the arrival of the family. He fingered the sleeves of his uniform absently as he looked at the entrance of the canteen.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

"General Walker," Link called impatiently. "Stop fidgeting around. It's annoying to see your head go up and down like that."

Allen chuckled nervously. Everything he did at that time was all in a nervous manner. If Kanda was there, he would probably argue with Allen out of the latter's nervous state. "I can't help it, Link. I'm going to be telling her that I'm the General in charge of her. It's nerve-wrecking!"

Link narrowed his eyes and replied, "Actually, I'm the one who's going to say that. You just have to reintroduce yourself as _General Allen Walker."_

"Oh, I see," Allen scratched the back of his head. "All of that fidgeting for nothing, eh?"

Link nodded and went back to reading his small notebook, occasionally scribbling something in it.

"THEY'RE HERE! EVERYONE!" Lenalee's voice rang through the canteen as all of them cheered loudly, everyone in the order except Kanda and those in missions present in the huge room.

Carolyn started to tear up at the sight of the banner and food. Suddenly, she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder. She turned to find the blonde man who called for Allen the other day handing her a handkerchief with Allen standing behind him, smiling. She could feel hands holding her shoulder as she started to sob in delight.

Peter and Christine Grant placed their hands on their daughter's shoulder as she started crying tears of joy. Lenalee walked up to them with three mugs on a tray, each of them having their initials on it. Somehow, they felt very, very happy.

As Carolyn's tears of joy subsided, she heard the cook, Jerry calling for them to start eating the enormous amount of food he had prepared. She noticed Allen eating in such speed that her eyes could not keep up. Within minutes, mountains of empty plates stood beside Allen as he wiped his mouth with his hand. Halfway through her meal, she felt a familiar hand tap her on her shoulder again. It was the blonde man that was called Link again.

Link faced the girl and bowed slightly, introducing himself. "I'm Howard Link. Nice to meet you."

Carolyn shyly bowed in response and introduced herself. "Carolyn Grant. Pleased to meet you."

Link straightened up and cleared his throat. "I'm here to pass a message to you from Komui Lee. Hold on a second," he said as he turned to find Walker. "Walker! Get your body right here now!"

Within a minute, Allen stood beside the blonde man, grinning. He waved at Carolyn and asked her, "Having fun?"

"Yes, thank you very much!" She responded, a slight pink tainting her pale cheeks as she tuck her chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

Allen then gestured to her parents who were conversing with Lavi once again. "Do you mind if you call them for a second? We have an important message from Komui-san."

Carolyn nodded as she stood up to get her parents, all the while wondering what the important message could be that required her parents' presence. As they returned with her, flanking her sides like wolves in a pack, Allen looked at Link for support while the blonde inspector ignored the young General's pointed look.

"Sorry to interrupt you at such a happy time but this is regarding the General in charge of your daughter," Link stated without hesitation.

"What about the General? Who is it going to be?" Christine asked worriedly, inwardly hoping that the person in charge of their and them as well would be a kind person. She gripped her husband's tensed arm for support.

"Hold on a second, madam," Link continued. "Walker here will tell you about the Generals."

"Listen carefully," Allen said in a serious tone. "Generals are those that have achieved a synchronization rate of 100% and above with their Innocence. They travel around the world, carrying a few pieces of Innocence each to find compatible users for the Innocence and when they do, they either send them back to the Order for another General to train or they personally train the capable exorcists themselves."

Link then continued for Allen, "Currently, there are four Generals," when Allen gave him a pointed look, he hastily changed his statement, "I mean, five Generals. They are Cross Marian, who is missing in action, Winters Sakaro and Klaud Nine who are currently on missions, Froi Tiedoll who was the one who brought you here and last but not the least, Allen Walker."

Allen earned himself three surprised looks as his name was mentioned. He chuckled slightly at their reaction before composing himself.

"So, who's the General in charge of my daughter?" Peter demanded, impatient.

"Well, General Cross is missing, the other three Generals not wanting anymore – well, not exactly, Froi Tiedoll has too much apprentices – so of course, it would be Allen Walker," Link answered.

Allen took that as his cue to reintroduce himself. "I'm General Allen Walker but please just call me Allen. I have taken a disliking to formalities," he extended his hand.

Carolyn took his hand without hesitation. "Carolyn Grant, your new apprentice. Please take good care of me."

Allen smiled gently and told her, "You're my first apprentice, you know. By the way, I wasn't informed; what's your Innocence?"

Carolyn retracted her hand from Allen's hand and thrust out her other hand for him to see. "My bracelet is the Innocence. Its name is Crystal Clear."

"Oh," Allen cocked his head in curiosity as he asked her once again, "What does it do? Is it like Chaoji's?"

"Chao-ji? Who's that?" The girl asked confusion evident in her face.

"Oh, he's another exorcist who's currently out on a mission. I'll introduce you to him once he comes back from his mission if you want to," Allen replied hastily, his hands raised in front of him in mock surrender, "His Innocence is a bracelet too, you see. I am not certain on how he destroys akuma whatsoever but all I know is that his Innocence makes him like Hercules."

Carolyn giggled but when Allen repeated his question, her smile faltered ever so slightly that Allen himself did not notice it. "So, what is your Innocence capable of?"

"I'm not really good at using it though…"

Allen laughed slightly. "That's what I'm here for. If I do not know what your Innocence does, I won't be able to train you."

There was silence for a while until she answered. "Well, it enables me to see the future…"

"Eh? Future? That's pretty big scale… So you're not an offensive type then," Allen observed. "This is going to be hard…"

* * *

**So, was it to your liking? Review please! Thanks ~**


	3. Lenalee, please don't kill me by Komui

**I'm so very sorry for not keeping my word. I told you guys I owuld update after Christmas but i ended up being on February! I'm so sorry! Well, anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to xXDarkangelx for the cookies and editing and some future muffins! And also to rainfall-star07 as well for no apparent reason actually! (She's mine and xXDarkangelx's classmate)**

**

* * *

**

**Lenalee, please don't kill me. From, Komui **

"Tell me why am I doing this again?" General Allen Walker cried out in pure frustration as he rummaged through the mess on the Chief Supervisor's table.

Lenalee smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Allen-kun. My brother can be a nuisance sometimes."

Allen nodded absent-mindedly as he lifted an enormous pile of paper with ease. Enormous, as in mountain enormous.

"By the way, Allen-kun, how's Carolyn's training coming on?"

"Hmm?" Allen turned to stare at Lenalee before his mouth broke into a smile. "It's been two months since I started training her. She's doing great."

"Oh?" Lenalee said. "Where are they now, I wonder. I don't see them anywhere..."

"Eh? Don't you know? They went out on a mission with Krory and Miranda. They just went out this morning," Allen then added as he turned back to the piles of paper. "Lavi is with Bookman though."

"Link?"

"Central. They called for him."

Silence.

"Tell me why am I doing this again?" Allen cried out again.

"To find my idiot of a brother," Lenalee responded automatically. Pause. "Underneath this endless pile of papers."

"Can't we save time and NOT look for him? The papers are endless as you said! He might've decayed to paper by the time we find him!" (Not logical, right?) Allen exclaimed.

"Can't," Lenalee stated monotonously. "I need my briefing."

"Lenalee," Allen asked slowly. "Why do you sound like you don't want to do this?"

"Because," the next thing Allen knew, words came flying at him like a tornado on a rampage. "He's wasting so much of my precious time just by lying dead deep down here," she kicked the side of the table, causing a 'thump'. The 'thump's from one, became two then three until it became uncountable. "Many people could be dying out there because of the darn Innocence and akuma! Perhaps, it would be better if I got married to an octopus rather than searching for him under the papers!"

Unbeknown to them, during the thumping, a hand had flown out from somewhere in the papers as if trying to touch the ceiling. Furthermore, when Lenalee started yelling, in cue, the hand started twitching. And when finally Lenalee yelled out the taboo phrase of the Order, Komui jumped out like a madman, his eyes bloodshot and his huge drill in a hand. "Where's that octopus? I'll drill him and ask Jerry to fry him for dinner for tainting my pure, innocent Lenalee!"

-CRASH-

A soaking, wet Allen sat on the floor, dazed and if one had an overactive imagination, one could see stars going round and round above his now wet head. Broken pieces og glass laid scattered beside him with reddish purple liquid pooling.

"Allen! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Allen flashed the concerned Lenalee a hopefully reassuring smile. _I guess... _He stood up shakily and ran his gloved fingers through his wer hair, making his fringe stick on the top of his head.

As Allen walked off, Komui slowly turned to his sister and slowly said, "I think that was the sample of an experiment I was working on..."

Lenalee turned her horror-struck eyes on him. "What experiment was that, brother?"

"If I'm not mistaken - don't kill me, please please please - it was a potion to shrink someone back into a child again of about 9 years but with their mentality still intact, fortunately," Komui said, his chin cupped in his fingers as the other hand hugged his chest, supporting his right hand.

"Oh, that's not too bad," Lenalee sighed in relief. "At least he won't turn into a cat or something even worse."

"But I really wonder, was the experiment a failure?" Komui's serious mode took control. "The effects were not immediate. Either it is a failure or the effects need some time to work," Komui snapped his fingers at the exact moment he uttered the last word, his eyes shining brightly.

"So you're using Allen-kun as a guinea pig?" Lenalee approached her brother menacingly as she cracked her knuckles in a not girly way. Maybe Komui's biggest nightmare has approached - Lenalee becoming macho.

Unmanly screams could be heard throughout the building for ages or in the specific time - 5 minutes. Looks like Lenalee killed him off pretty quickly. You go, girl!

Now, enough of this. Back to our wet, soaking main character.

Allen staggered through the corridors, ignoring all stares directed at him. He just placed a smile on his face and continued walking. Thanks to his superb sense of direction, he found himself in the third most place people expected him to be in: Kanda's training room. First being the cafeteria and second being his room.

Without a second being wasted, he twisted the door knob handle and entered, shutting the door with his back. For a split second, he looked up and the sight of Kanda meditating greeted him before his eyesight started to blur and a wave of dizziness rushed through him. He slid down and hugged his knees to his chest as the darkness pulled him down.

* * *

-1 hour later-

A sigh left Kanda's lips as he stretched his legs. His cold eyes swept through the room and landed upon the unconscious Allen who was still in the exact position he was in 1 hour ago. He stood up silently and trudged towards the latter. Maybe, he's going to punish him.

-BAM-

Oh, dear.

Allen moaned in pain as Kanda approached him, his eyes glaring daggers at the moyashi.

"Ow," Allen muttered, stars flying around his vision.

"Get up, you stupid moyashi and get out!"

"It's Allen and what the hell are you doing?" Allen glared with half-lidded eyes, making it look more like a pout.

"I should be fucking asking you that. What the hell are YOU doing?" Kanda snapped, totally unaffected by the adorable pout that adorned the face of the oblivious teen.

Allen grumbled and tried to stand up but failing epically by collapsing back to square one. He was like a toddler learning how to walk.

"What's wrong, moyashi?" Kanda sneered. "Can't stand up?"

Automatically like a record player, Allen responded, "It's Allen," before continuing, "and it seems like it, Bakanda."

Silence filled the room until the younger exorcist broke it.

"What's wrong, BaKanda? Cat got your tongue?" and before the samurai could retort, the next words the snowy-haired boiy uttered shocked him to silence once again. "Carry me!"

When Kanda finally got back his voice, he stated incredulously, "What?"

"Carry. Me," Allen repeated. It was an utterly absurd request - no, i mean, demand - to ask from the ice 'princess' Kanda Yuu.

Kanda looked down at the younger who had his hands outstretched so that Kanda could lift him up. With a sigh, pigs flew. HE squatted down with his back facing the other. "Hurry up."

Aware of the bright smile that lit Allen's face, he waited, After perhaps one minute, Kanda started fuming. Looking back, he saw Allen struggling to get up. With another huge sigh, he suddenly puled the gloved hands of the latter, earning a loud yelp and wrapped them around his own neck while his hands instinctively supported the legs around his waist.

As for Allen, he nestled his head at Kanda's neck, sighing softly as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position and Kanda started walking. An adoring smile lifted Allen's lips.

* * *

Lavi Bookman stretched his arms, leaning back on his chair, making it tilt and support his weight with only two wooden legs. His chair make a thump and a scraping sound as he stood up.

"Bye, old panda! I'm going to bed first!" he called out.

The current Bookman threw the whole stack of books he was currently reading at poor Lavi. In mere seconds, Lavi was buried in a pile of books.

"Why you young moron?" Bookman snapped. "Don't go around insulting your elders!"

"Yeah sure, whatever, Panda-jiji," Lavi fled out of the room as fast as he could after uttering that sentence.

Whistling the tune of the moment, he strolled thorugh the grey corridors of the Order, holding his Ozuchi Kozuchi (hopefully it's the correct name) as he tossed it up down rhythmatically. As he turned around the corner, his eyes widened in horror and he quickly fled back, his hands clutching his hammer tightly as he tried to stick himseld to the wall. Hopefully, he would not be seen.

Kanda stalked past with a scowl plastered permanently on his face, with a moyashi-chan on his back! _Hurry, hurry, hurry! Don't let Yuu-chan see me! _Lavi thought.

In cue, Kanda stopped right in his tracks, Lavi then noticed Allen muttering something to the man carrying him. Lavi was too shell-shocked at the words Allen uttered to even breath.

Right after Allen's short sentence, Lavi saw one of Kanda's rare gentle smile worked its way to his mouth and he replied. Though, that smile came as soon as it left and Kanda stalked off with a moyashi who was smiling brightly, leaving a very shocked witness.

"I must be seeing things..."

* * *

"Walker, wake up," the blonde haired inspector tried to shake the teen awake who had his face covered by the pillow. In response, the teen moaned and twisted himself, impaling his leg on Link, kicking him towards the wall. A loud 'thump' woke Allen up and he shot up. Looking left and right in confusion, he then spotted Link sprawled unconscious on the grey, cold floor. He sighed in slight relief as he headed towards the bathroom. As he fumbled for his toothbrush, he opened his eyes which widened in shock upon taking in his appearance. An unmanly shriek pierched the quiet morning and unfortunately woke his stalker up.

"Walker, what is going on?" Link shouted as he pounded his fist on the closed toilet door."

"My hair!" Allen wailed like a girl. "It's become brown!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

**So did you enjoy the chapter? Haha, btw thanks for all the reviews! My birthday is on the 26th so reviews makes me happier! Gorgeous fourteen! Have a great dayy!  
**

**P.S. If you read Percy Jackson, go read rainfall-star07's story 'The Son of Neptune' It's awesome!  
**


	4. My HAIR!

**Howdy! I finally managed to get the guts to finish this chapter :D Well, enjoy :D Special thanks to xXDarkangelx...**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ MY HAIR!

"My hair!" Allen wailed miserably. "It's brown. BROWN!"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Open the door this instant!" Link bellowed from behind the door.

Silence greeted Link for a while before the door clicked open and a mess of chestnut brown hair popped out from behind. Allen stepped out slowly with a strand of his hair twisted around his index finger. Apparently, he found the floor more interesting than Link. (well, duh.)

"Oh. My. God," Link managed to breath out. "It's really brown."

"I know!" Allen scowled as he tugged on the hair wrapped around his finger. "It must have been that damn potion!"

"What potion?" Link asked, a little too curious for his own good.

"Oh, yesterday I was helping Lenalee find Komui buried underneath paperwork," in the corner of his eye, Allen noticed a shudder racked through Link, "While she was complaining, she _accidentally _mentioned the taboo sentence and he appeared out of nowhere, toppling the books. And my theory is that there was a potion up there and '**prang' **it hit me!" Allen threw his hands into the air dramatically.

"And you didn't see it fit to inform me?"

Allen eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "Ahem, when you came back, I was sleeping. When I woke up, _you _were sleeping. Who's talking now?"

"You. And for your information, you knocked me out when I was trying to wake you and you didn't bother to help me?" Link replied nonchalantly but his words betrayed him.

Allen sniffed delicately. "Who in the right mind would want to wake up a stalker of theirs? ("Hey! I'm just doing my job!") he crossed his arms and huffed. "Besides, you looked like you were having fun kissing the floor. You were lucky I didn't kick you out through the window!"

Link scowled while Allen smirked in return.

"Okay, now let's go for breakfast! I'm starving!" Allen twirled in delight, his stomach rumbling in agreement. He then proceeded to the door.

"W-wait! Walker, your –!" Allen threw the door open to find a scowling Kanda and a grinning Lavi who had his fist raised to knock.

Lavi's grin and Kanda's scowl faded and was soon replaced by looks of horror at the sight of his new hair colour.

"A-a-a-a-allen! W-w-w-w-what happened to your hair?" Lavi wailed pitifully.

"Oh, this? No idea," Allen shrugged. "After breakfast, I'm hunting Komui down for an explanation. Join me?"

"Ooh, sure! Sounds like plenty of fun!" Lavi cried out enthusiastically. "Right, Yuu-chan?"

As usual, Mugen found its way to Lavi's throat and a bloodbath would have begun if not for Allen's interference. The trion plus Link headed to the canteen for breakfast before searching for Komui.

When they finally had Komui cornered after many attacks bu numerous Komurins, this time including the family of three who assisted in destroying the Komurins and who had just came back from their mission, Allen badgered Komui for answers.

"So, Komui. Why is my hair like this?" Allen asked, with a menacing smile that would have made a child cry in mere seconds.

"Er, remember the potion that fell on you that day?" he paused and when Allen nodded, signaling for Komui to proceed with the explanation, "that potion was a sample of an experiment I was working on. How that potion works, I am uncertain as I have not tested it yet but the aim for the potion was to make someone shrink into their childhood selves with their mentality firm and intact."

Allen crowed, "I knew it was that potion's damn fault!"

Carolyn and her parents mentally cheered in joy. They might be able to get something out of Allen!

Just then, Komui noticed them and unfortunately for them, "Oh, you three are back. I'm afraid I have to send you for another mission."

"Why?" Carolyn all but cried. "We just returned!"

"Oh no, I don't mean that," Komui said as soothingly as possible. "After a well-deserved rest and some foor, only will you depart. It's just a simple mission about 5 minutes from here. Your parents will leave right after a well-deserved rest. As for you, Carolyn, you will leave after breakfast"

"What the –?" Carolyn could hardly believe her ears.

"Language, dear," her mother reprimanded.

Carolyn growled and turned her back on them, stalking out of the room in furious strides.

"Oh dear, I'm really sorry for that, Mr. and Mrs. Grant," Komui apologised. "It is not my intention to anger your daughter but regretfully I was ordered by the higher ups."

"It's okay, Komui-san, we understand," Mrs. Grant smiled patiently. "Our daughter is just throwing a tantrum. She'll be back to herself in no time."

Allen then cut in. "Did the mission go well?"

"Yes," Carolyn's father answered in pride. "She did it wonderfully with General Tiedoll and his team's help."

"I am sorry I couldn't come along to train Carolyn," Allen reflected regretfully.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Grant said comfortingly. "It's not your fault that the Vatican had put you in house arrest."

Allen flinched at the mention of the Vatican and quickly pasted a smile on his face and nodded. Luckily, only Link noticed the flinch.

"Why did they put you in house arrest anyway, Allen-kun?" Carolyn's mother asked.

"Uh...," Allen hesitated but fortunately, Komui answered on his behalf, "They are preparing him and making sure he's ready for his journey later when he starts his duties as a General."

The couple nodded in understanding and left the room in search for their daughter.

"Che," a voice broke the silence of the room after the departure of the parents.

"Fast thinking, Komui!" Lavi praised. A pause. "Why don't we just tell them the truth?"

"I was thinking the same thing as Bookman Jr. Why not?" Link said as he pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against earlier.

"It is for their own good," Komui stated. "We should not reveal the Noah's existence to them yet."

"Plus," Allen continued. "I have something I need to check and confirm first."

"Che."

"Alright, that's acceptable," Link said, "but you have to tell them as soon as possible. We won't know when they will strike. They have been lying in wait for a long time now."

Allen nodded, his face stony and serious until Lavi crept from behind and hissed menacingly in hie ear, "Why so serious?" that caused Allen to jump fright and was very, very close to jumpig on Kanda to the latter's immense disgust.

Chaos reigned when Kanda decide to slaughter rabbits and make rabbit stew.

From outside, two figures stood, confused from the conversation the five had engaged in and they remained there, pondering upon the meaning of Noahs and others.

Lavi stood, staring at the closed door, his face serious in contemplation.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Allen asked, concerned.

"Nothing, moyashi-chan," Lavi answered as he slung an arm over Allen's shoulder. "I was just warning two flies to mind their own business."

Allen stared at him with that innocent confused look that sent Lavi over the edge.

Carolyn's parents walked back to their room with questions that was left unanswered. Lavi's warning to them was still very clear in their mind.

"_Sometimes it's better to not know anything than to know everything"_

* * *

**So, what did ya think? Give me your opinion :D Well, toodles! Till next time :P**


	5. AN

Hey guys,

Well, long time no see :) I just wanted to tell you that the one who adopted this story is fatwolf16. So go PM them and help them out, blah blah blah :D

Soo, toodles :D


End file.
